The Worst Way To Die
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Menurutmu, bagaimanakah cara mengakhiri hidup yang paling buruk? Apa kau yakin? / DLDR / Rate and genre, CMIIW. / RnR?


**Fanfiction: The Worst Way To Die** **© Ha-kun / Hatsu Haru (Id: 4626177)**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 _*. Crime, Murder, Sadistic, maybe OOC._

 _*. Rated T+_ (+16)

 _*. Don't Like, Don't Read._

* * *

Seorang gadis muda berlari kecil, sedikit tergesa-gesa, datang menghampiri ibunya.

" _Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!_ "

Langkahnya berhenti, celotehnya tidak. Di samping sosok sibuk yang hanya bergumam menimpali panggilannya, ia mengutarakan pikirannya.

" _Okaa-chan_! Menurutmu, bagaimana cara mati yang paling buruk?"

Wanita awal 30an itu hampir memotong telunjuknya sendiri. Terkejut akan pertanyaan putri sulungnya yang baru saja menginjak 6 tahun membuat pisaunya tergelincir. Dengan tatapan penuh kengerian ia menoleh pada anaknya.

"Ya ampun, Hinano! Pertanyaan dari mana itu?!"

Hinano mendekat dan meremas apron sang ibu. "Ayolah, _okaa-chan_ , jawab saja! Aku cuma ingin tahu."

Mendesah waswas, ibu itu menunduk untuk memungut pisaunya kembali.

"Yah, kalau kau bertanya," ia menatap _emerald_ putrinya yang berkilat janggal, "Mungkin terjebak dalam sebuah gedung yang diselimuti kobaran api?"

"Benarkah?"

Ibu itu mulai risih, "Sudahlah, Hinano-chan. Biarkan ibu menyelesaikan makan siang."

Kurahashi kecil itu mengangguk riang, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya beserta perasaan ganjil dan terganggu.

Sekarang kaki kecilnya lurus menuju ayahnya.

" _Tou-chan_ , bagaimana cara mati yang paling buruk?"

Kepala keluarga itu tersengat. _Tabako_ terlepas dari bibirnya, abunya berserakan saat menghantam tanah. ia menurunkan surat kabar dan menengok putrinya yang masih menunggu.

"Sayang, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa, _tou-chan_? Apa?" desak Hinano.

"Wah, apa, ya," Pak Kurahashi berpura-pura berpikir, "Mendapat kecelakaan fatal saat berkendara, atau diserang hewan buas kukira,"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sudahlah, karena itu mengerikan, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan. Ok?"

"Um!"

Sekejap kemudian, gadis itu pergi, dan derapnya terdengar menapaki tiap anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Kelereng hijaunya melebar, menangkap pergerakan kecil dari parkitnya yang lemas di dalam stopler kaca denga tutup tersegel rapat.

Parkit sewarna langit itu tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa udara segar.

 _Tapi ini bukan cara terburuk untuk mati._

Pandangan Hinano beralih pada _fish bowl_ yang tampak sepi. Air bening campuran dari H2O dan alkohol itu minggu lalu memiliki sepasang ikan cupang. Hinano tersenyum mengingat mereka yang kebingungan, panik berenang sampai perlahan mengambang lemas di permukaan.

Sangat menarik.

 _Itu juga bukan cara terburuk untuk mati, 'kan?_

Serangga-serangga di halaman rumahnya pun demikian. Menangkap sebuah kumbang tanduk, mencabut kakinya satu per satu, lalu menyaksikannya terbang berputar-putar tak seimbang...

Atau menangkap katak dan membiarkannya berenang dalam air mendidih, sebelum membuang kulitnya dan menyebarkan anatomi tubuhnya ke penjuru kebun, atau mengumpankannya pada kadal air.

 _Setidaknya, tak ada yang menganggap itu cara terburuk untuk mati._

Ia terlihat bersemangat. Perlahan, ia berjingkat menuju _babysitting room_ di dekat kamarnya. Dengan lembut, ia menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas kepala kecil yang terlelap, dan mengelus helai-helai jingga tipis.

Sementara tangan kirinya sudah siap dengan sebuah kantung plastik.

 _Yeah... bahkan inipun bukanlah cara mati yang paling buruk_.

* * *

*** _Benar, 'kan?_ ***

* * *

[A/N] _Wew... My childhood is pretty scary. I admit it.  
But never had experience with that baby-and-plastic-bag thing.  
Please, don't be scared shitless to me._ Saya sudah taubat, dikit.

 _I'm turned 17 last week, so... it can be really gore if I still do that. I'm sorry to al victim..._ jujur, dulu saya cuma penasaran dan nganggur, berburu katak dan ikan, trus direbus hidup-hidup, sampai akhirnya dicampur dedak dan dibagikan ke entok... _I'm sorry but it fascinating_.

 _From the bottom of my heart, hontou ni gomennasai._ m(_ _)m _*bows*_

 _Would you blame me with some review?_  
Silahkan kritik saya melalui kotak review,

 _A_ _ôut, '15.  
_ _ **Id:**_ **4626177** _, sign out._


End file.
